Arms
by missRAWR
Summary: Jacob finally takes a stand and does something hes been wanting to do for a while and its all help to a song. Lemon. Lots of colorful language too
1. Chapter 1

First long fic and story for this pairing. So I hope its ok. Please enjoy and reviews are always nice of course. Thank you for reading.

~.~.~.~

A tall teen sighed as his gaze flickered over towards some kids playing nearby. They were lucky. They were completely innocent. Oblivious to the things going on outside of their own little world. Did they know that things like werewolves and vampires really existed? Did they know how close they were to one of these creatures? Probably not.

What he wouldn't give to be like one of those kids. Just for a day. Leave all the phasing and leech chasing behind. I would be a dream come true for him but he knew that as long as he lived nothing would be as normal as he wanted it to be.

Glancing back at his hands in his lap he dropped his shoulders and let out a heavy sigh. The chill from the November breeze ruffling his hair and sending a shiver down his spin as it swept past him. How could a boy of seventeen feel so lonely when he had everything he could ever want and more? He had a loving family and amazing friends. But he felt empty.

Something wasn't right but he couldn't place what it was. _The lack of somebody there. The feeling of incompleteness you get when you see the person you want with someone else. _

The teen, Jacob, scowled down at his fingers and pressed his thumbs together. He didn't want anybody. Not anymore. Not when he couldn't get the person he wanted. Maybe. It was all so confusing.

Reaching up he rubbed his face with both hands. God he hated this. Why did everything have to be so difficult? Dropping his hands he slowly climbs to his feet and slinks off to the tree line. Maybe some running would help him out of his depressed thoughts. Glancing around to make sure nobody was around he almost let out a cry of shock when he saw a pale figure leaning a few feet away against a tree.

"What the hell are you doing here leech?" Jacob snarled curling his arms around his middle. His stomach was fluttering wildly and goose bumps had broken out along his arms.

"Bella wanted me to come find you. She says it's very important." He wasn't looking at Jacob but at his crossed arms. His hair was tousled by the wind and his eyes were a warm golden color. His skin was still as pale as when Jacob had last seen him. Well not like he was surprised the other was a bloodsucker after all. The warm eyes flicked up to his and hurriedly went down again. Jacob snorted and tightened his hold on his mid-area. Asshole couldn't even look him in the eyes. Probably was wondering what he was thinking. He had been practicing putting up a block to avoid Edward and he was glad to see it was holding strong against the other.

"I guess I have no choice. The queen will get her precious way one way or another." Jacob shrugged off his jacket and shirt rolling them up and placing them down. Glaring at the other he made a turnaround motion with his hand and quickly removed his pants when the other had done so.

Concentrating a second he winced as he felt the effects of the phase. It was supposed to get easier as he kept doing it but he figured there would always be a slight pinch before it happened. Of course there would be because he was changing into a beast. Feeling himself settle into the now familiar body of the wolf he huffed when he realized his clothes were still on the forest floor. Sending out a short message to the other he watched as his clothes were gathered and folded.

"I'll hold these for you while we run." Edward hugged the clothes to his body and inched forward waiting for the others response.

Jacob slightly tilted his head and turned sharply running of in the direction of where Bella's scent was the strongest. Ears twitching at the footfalls following him he tried to concentrate on what the girl would want to talk about. Probably wanted to know why he was acting so cold and distant to her now. Like he was going to tell her, whatever. Huffing slightly he dodged a fallen tree and continued on. When he got there then he would know. No use trying to guess and get himself all worked up over it.

He stopped running and looked over at the other male. Edward had been quiet the whole time. Well he was usually quiet but never this quiet. Jacob plopped himself down and scanned his link with the other shifters. Nobody was patrolling or phased except him now. Jacob opened the block a bit on his mind just enough to speak to the other male.

"_Why does Bella need to see me Edward?" _Jacob sighed again and stared at the other intensely. Edward looked small almost, kind of like he was holding himself together in a way. Edward hugged his clothes tighter to himself and curled over them slightly. Odd. Was the leech trying to inhale his clothes through his bellybutton?

"Why are you blocking me Jake?" Edward whispered. His voice was a little hoarse and it cracked on his name.

"_Because I want to keep my thoughts to myself for once. I don't really care for you to be going through my head like a book. My thoughts are mine and well the packs but I can't block them like I can you. One less person in my head the better. Now answer my damn question. What does she want?" _Jacob tried to glare in irritation but it didn't quite work out as well as he thought so he sent a mental image of himself glaring at the other to the one across from him. Edward's lips twitched a tick and he finally straightened up and looked across at the wolf.

"She wants to talk about your attitude and why you've been avoiding her. She's just worried about you. Please just listen to what she has to say Jacob. You don't have to say anything but at least give her something." Edward uncurled an arm and carded it through his hair. Jacob thought Edward's hair was amazing. It had a healthy shine to it and just seemed to really fit the other. Jacob 'glared' again and this time sends an image of Jacob shaving off Edward's tresses. Edward blinked out of habit and then let out a low chuckle. "Hate my hair that much huh? Or are you jealous?" Edward cocked a brow and smirked at the wolf that huffed and trotted away from him with his head in the air.

Jacob decided to put his block back up in place and ignore the old man as he walked the little bit left to where Bella was. His heart gave a happy little twinge as it remembered the way Edward had curled around his clothes almost protectively and the way he had chuckled when he had gotten the image. Sniffing the air his tail twitched as he recognized a familiar sweet scent. So she was over at the leech's house. _How nice for her_ Jacob thought bitterly. Stopping at the tree edge he turned once again in Edward's direction and silently waited for the man to get his unspoken message. It took a couple seconds but Edward got the hint and gently placed the clothes in front of Jacob and turned around.

Closing his eyes he once again concentrated and once again felt the pinch before feeling the weight of solid flesh and hard almost hairless skin settle over him. Letting out a happy sigh he started popping his joints, making sharp crack noises in the silence. Dressing quickly he turned and headed for the house, not bothering to wait for the other. Jacob knew he was following he could still hear the others almost nonexistent footsteps.

Reaching the door he waited for Edward to slip past him and nudge open the piece of wood. Following behind he entered the house and was immediately tackled by a small brunette. So she was waiting for them? He tried to be friendly by wrapping his arms around her and hugging her back. He would listen like Edward asked but he was going to talk as little as he could get away with. Pushing Bella back he looked down at her and noticed she was beaming like a little ray of sunshine.

"Jake! I was wondering how long it would take you to get here you slow poke!" Bella giggled like a little kid and grabbed his hand. "We have so much to talk about."

Jacob tried not to tug his hand out of her grip while she pulled him over to a sofa and plopped on it patting the space next to her. Slowly he lowered himself and watched out the corner of his eye as Edward took a place at the piano across from them. Bella tapped his cheek and directed his attention back to her as Edward started to hit a few random notes.

"How are you Jake?" Bella asked softly.

"Fine. You?" He had one ear trained on Edward and the other on her. He tried to keep to his word from earlier and not say much.

"Oh you know this and that. Edward and I have been going strong and it's just been so perfect..." Bella trailed off as Jacobs attention had focused solely on Edward. The vampire was playing a song but was singing some words too while he played. He glanced over to Bella but she was still rambling on so she must not hear Edward. Catching the words from the song his face warmed and his pulse quickened slightly. Edward glanced up from under his long lashes and smiled slowly as he continued on.

"Heart beats fast  
>Colors and promises<br>How to be brave  
>How can I love when I'm afraid to fall<br>But watching you stand alone  
>All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow<br>One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I love you for a thousand more<p>

Time stands still  
>Beauty in all (s)he is<br>I will be brave  
>I will not let anything take away<br>What's standing in front of me  
>Every breath<br>Every hour has come to this  
>One step closer<p>

I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I love you for a thousand more<p>

And all along I believed I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I love you for a thousand more<p>

One step closer  
>One step closer<p>

I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I love you for a thousand more<p>

And all along I believed I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I love you for a thousand more"<p>

Jacob felt his breath catch as Edward ended the song and started playing random notes again. His eyes never left Jacobs and Jacobs never left Edward's the whole song.

He finally tore his eyes away and looked over at Bella only to realize she was _still_ talking. Clearing his throat Bella looked up from her hands which were animatedly waving around with what she was rambling on about.

"I thought you wanted to tell me something important or was leech man over there lying?" Jacob tried not to look over as he noticed Edward falter in his note playing at the name.

"Well this is pretty important isn't it? We were so close Jake and now we hardly even see each other. If I didn't know better than I would say you were trying to ignore me. But that's not true right?" Bella nervously plays with her hair and glances over at Edward still playing.

"Actually Bella-"

"Jacob don't say it. " Edward stood from his seat and made his way over to the two on the couch.

"No. I need to tell her this. Bella I _have_ been avoiding you and I have to tell you this before I explode. I can't be friends with you because I have _feelings _for Edward. When I say feelings it means I've imprinted on him and before you ask no he didn't know before this and Edward don't tell me not to say it because judging by the look on your face you didn't even know what I was going to say. So now you both know why I've been so distant lately and all the crap." Jacob let out a big gust of air and mentally patted himself on the back. He felt better now like a weight had been lifted. Smiling he stood from the couch tilted his head at Bella then turned to Edward who was still looking at him with a slightly shocked expression. Feeling emboldened by his statement he stepped toward Edward and yanked him forward by the wrist.

Pressed up against the colder male he noticed he was almost a good head taller. Grinning a shit eating grin he leaned down and pressed his lips harshly but passionately to Edwards. Pouring everything into it he felt Edward grab his upper jacket sleeves. Thinking to pull away before Edward could shove him away Jacob released the other and dropped the captured wrist. Glancing over at Bella a final time he saw that she had passed out possibly from shock and mock saluted her passed out figure.

Taking a peek at Edward he almost busted up laughing when he saw the other was looking a bit dazed. Now that he had done what he had wanted to do since walking up the front door he let a big smile cross over his features before walking out of the house. Reaching the tree line outside he turned to the right and smiled even wider at the figure that stood there.

"I feel amazing. Thanks for helping me out there man." Jacob clapped the other on the back and continued on towards La Push. He couldn't wait to tell his pack and his dad.

~.~.~.~

The figure at the tree line grinned and walked towards the house. Opening the door he was greeted with the sight of Edward helping Bella up from her position on the couch.

"Jasper what are you doing here? I thought you were going hunting?" Edward asked. He appeared confused but Jasper could feel the nerves and slight shock coming off of his 'brother'.

"I just came to check up on something. What happened here? I saw that wolf Jacob leaving with a big smile on his face." Jasper reigned in the smile that was threatening to break free when Edward slightly twitched and touched his lips briefly before turning his attention back to helping Bella.

"Oh. He was just talking to Bella. It seems that he does not want to be friends with her anymore." Bella made a slightly choked sound and turned paler than she already was.

"That's terrible Ed. I hope everything works out Bella." Said girl just gave a jerky nod and clutched at Edward.

"I-I think I want to go-o home." Bella looked like she was trying hard not to cry but her eyes were surprisingly dry. Jasper felt her emotions and was amazed to find that she was perfectly calm on the inside. She most have just been in shock still somewhat. Nodding Edward helped her collect her keys and other various things.

"I will drive you to back ok?" Edward kept a hand on her whenever she started walking to the door. Bella nodded and walked slowly past Jasper who was still in the door way.

"Bye Jasper." Bella looked at him with her deep brown eyes and gave him a small sad smile.

"Farewell Bella. May I see you another day." He gave her a genuine smile and watched as Edward walked over to the garage and opened the door letting Bella move into her seat and then looping around to the driver side of the old truck. Cranking the hunk of metal Edward jerked it out of the garage down the drive; Jasper gave a little wave as he watched it disappear out of sight.

Jasper let out an unneeded sigh and walked into the house closing the door behind him. _What an interesting day_ he thought to himself as he grinned and trudged up to his and Alice's room. _Now to wait until tomorrow for everything to play out_ he thought.

~.~.~.~.~

Jacob couldn't help his excitement at the thought of what had just happened. He couldn't believe it! He continued to run the rest of the way home in human form humming the song Edward had played on the piano earlier.

Coming up to the res Jacob slowed to a jog and listened for his pack mates. Letting out a howl he was answered with some other howls. Grinning he headed in the direction of his house and banged the door open startling half the people inside.

"I kissed him." Cheers and lewd comments were thrown towards him while he made his way into the house and sat with his family.

~.~.~.~.~

"Edward."

"Yes Bella?"

"Did you understand what Jacob had said back there?"

"About the whole imprint thing?"

"Yes. And the part where he said he had feelings for you."

"I do. Carlisle told us about it a long time ago when we first moved here."

"Oh. Are you going to accept it?"

"…I don't know. To be honest I thought he still hated me. Someone should give that kid an award." Edward peeked over to Bella and saw that she was giving his a kind smile.

"I think you like him. Accepting the imprint will have benefits for you both if you go through with it." Bella reached over and squeezed his hand. She knew it didn't have an effect on him but it comforted her some.

"I think so too. You seem really calm about this Bell." Edward pulled into the Swan driveway and turned off the truck. Turning to her he noticed she was smiling softly out the window.

"I had a long time to think about all of this. I mean when you were away I was hanging out with Jake and he was one of a kind. He's an amazing guy. I think I've come to the conclusion that I wouldn't adapt well to a life of being a vampire. It might be the thought of drinking blood or maybe never having my own children or even turning bitter like Rosalie but I realized I wouldn't be able to handle it. I love you so much though Edward but I don't think this is the life I want. You were meant to be with Jacob and I accept that. So I want you to know that you have my full support if you go through with this." She turned her eyes on him and starred at him unblinkingly. "Just promise me that you two won't be like Rose and Emmett you know having sex everywhere and stuff." She gives him a small smirk and he grins crookedly at her.

"Promise Bella," Edward opens his door and Bella climbs from her side. Walking over to her he hands her the keys and sweeps her into a light hug. "Thank you for being so understanding." Edward releases her and steps away. Turning towards the woods he slowly fades into the shadows waving as he walks away.

"Hey Edward!" Bella calls. Edward stops and tilts his head. "Don't be a stranger! We still have to hang out and stuff just because we're not together now."

Edward gives her a thumb's up and runs off quickly. Bella hums lightly and turns toward her house where she can faintly hear her dad cursing at the game on TV. _Everything was going to be ok_ she thought.

~.~.~.~

Jacob was lying in bed watching some glow in the dark stars on his ceiling. They were put up there by his mother when she was still alive and he couldn't bring himself to tear them down. They soothed him in a nice way and helped lull him to sleep a lot of nights but tonight he was too jittery. He kissed Edward. His imprint and he couldn't have been happier. Well unless Edward came to his house and declared his undying love for him but that only happened in movies and books. Grunting he shifts to his side with his back to the wall.

His pack had all gone their separate ways once they had celebrated. He could hear his father in his room snoring loudly. Deciding that he was too pumped up he rolled out of bed and walked towards his window. Hoisting it up and slipping on a pair of worn flip flops he climbed out of his window and was surprised when instead of his feet touching the ground something cold had wrapped around him and was holding him in the air. Glancing down he huffs and rolls his eyes at the pale one below him.

"Put me down or I'll hurt you." Jacob warned. The other laughed by complied. "I thought you were Edward there for a second Jazz." He rubbed his arms and looked around the side of the house.

"Hoping prince charming would come to your window?" Jasper ducked ass the young wolf aimed a punch at his head. "He's at home playing the piano. I had to leave his emotions were everywhere after he came back from Bella's."

"What kind of emotions?" He hoped they somehow were linked to him and the kiss.

"All kinds: anger, worry, fear, love, hope, jealousy, like I said everything. He was going through them so fast I thought my head was going to implode." Jasper rubbed his temples and turns towards the woods. Gesturing and receiving a nod they both walk along a small path into the forest. Stepping through the foliage both find a small clearing with two tree stumps in it. The floor was covered in soft grass and the trees circled around it in a graceful setting, the moon shone brightly through the tops of the trees. Bypassing the stump Jacob settles his larger frame on the ground and plays with a caterpillar on a nearby blade.

"Do you think something must have happened with Bella?" Jacob knew it was slightly wrong but he desperately wished so. Jasper had settled on a stump and was tracing the wood lightly.

"Bella was pretty calm leaving the house surprisingly. She seemed like she knew it was going to happen one day and she had come to terms with it." Jasper mused.

"Hm. That's odd. Jasper?" Jacob whispered the others name softly and stared at the caterpillar intently. "Why are you helping me? I mean I know there's no ill will between us but why help me try to get your brother?"

"I think you're a nice person. You compliment Edward better than Bella or anyone else ever could have. It's like a puzzle but one where you have two pieces and you're trying to force them together but they just won't fit. For some reason that reminds me of you two except when you really look at the pieces and I mean really look then you'll see that before you were just trying to shove them in the wrong slots so you flip them the right way and get a perfect match." Jasper gazed at Jacob from under his fringe, the other boy was still playing with the bug but he could tell Jacob was listening to everything he said.

"Thanks Jasper." Jacob sent him a boyish smile and huffed. "Did you know Edward wrote a song for me?"

"Did he now?" Jasper looked on in amusement as Jacob lightly blushed and fiddled with his hands. "You're very lucky I've been bugging him for one for years. Did you know the song he made for Bella was one he heard a long time ago in a music box? It was around Christmas time and he found it. He didn't buy it but he remembered the song and played it often when in thought or he was in a mood. Actually now that I say that he wasn't playing it tonight. He played a different one, one I'd never heard before."

"Did he sing?" Jacob had a smile on his face and was sitting up straight. He was amazed with what Jasper was telling him. He wasn't going to tell Bella though. She didn't need to hear that bit of news.

"Yes. It was a beautiful song from what I could hear." Jasper quirked a brow at Jake "Do you remember any of the words?"

"A little bit." Jacob scratched his head and thought to earlier when they were in the living room. "I know it said 'How can I love when I'm afraid to fall. But watching you stand alone. All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow' and he said something about a thousand years but I highly doubt he's that old. Maybe a couple hundred but not a thousand. That would make him ancient!" Jacob threw his arms out and flapped them like a duck. Jasper chuckled and they both turned sharply as they heard a third voice.

"I'm not ancient but I am quite old." Edward stepped into the small area and slid into the second stump, which happened to be close to Jacob. "I didn't expect to find you two out here all by yourselves. Having a secret affair?" Edward felt jealousy zing through him as he said that, he leaned slightly forward and lightly grazed Jacob's cheek with his fingers. Blinking owlishly Jacob glanced over to Jasper and they both let out a loud cackle.

"Why of course? Didn't you know me and Jake here are secretly together?" Jasper slid off his stump and crawled seductively to Jacob. Jacob laughed and opened his arms allowing the other to snuggle into his chest. Jacob sniffed Jaspers hair on accident and immediately made a gagging noise.

"Sadly though, the only thing keeping us apart from physical contact is the god awful smell." Jacob pushed Jasper away and 'wiped' himself of the smell. He grinned up at Edward and saw the other starring at the two of them blankly. "It was a joke Eddie babe. Lighten up old man." Jacob slapped Edward's knee and was slightly surprised when his hand was grabbed and he was hauled off into the trees. Walking a good ways away Edward finally stopped and turned to look at him. Jacob's poor heart almost broke right then and there. His imprint was making a crestfallen face and his shoulders were slumped he brought up his hands and wrapped them around himself.

"I thought you said I was your imprint?" Edward's voice was small and he curled into himself a little more with each word. "Why would you be with him and still tell me? Is Jasper the type of guy you want? I can try to be like him! Please Jake tell me what I did wrong? Was it the song? I thought you would like it but I guess not." Edward trailed off and looked over to the side.

What. The. Fuck. Jacob wanted to laugh because of the jealousy Edward showed toward Jasper but he also wanted to well…laugh some more. I mean the situation was serious but how could Edward not see or know that he was all Jacob cared about and all Jacob wanted.

"Edward. It was a joke. Well I don't know how much on Jaspers part but I was only acting." Jacob paused as they heard someone slightly shout 'you asshole! I was only acting too! I have Alice!' He laughed and turned back to Edward. "I meant it when I said I had feelings for you and damn well meant it when I said you were my imprint. I loved the song you played for me and I love it a thousand (haha thousand…sorry) times more because you were the one who did it. Edward I don't know how you didn't see it but I've been mooning over you for the past couple months and I had to build a block so that you couldn't catch on. That day in the park I was so lonely I couldn't stand you not knowing. In fact I was heading off to find you when you came along. When we were in the woods by the park I had sent Jasper a quick text telling him to go to your house. Well we got there and I was slowly losing my confidence after you had played that song but then I felt Jasper giving me a bit of a push and I knew I could do it. So I did. I don't regret it in fact I celebrated it and it felt awesome." Jacob stuffed his hands in his pockets and leaned against a nearby tree.

"Really?" Edward unfolded his arms and ran his fingers through his hair "I've been thinking about you a lot these past couple of days and seeing you with Jasper was like a slap in the face. I didn't mean to act like that but it's hard what with you both blocking your thoughts. I just really care for you Jake."

"It's all cool Ed. We should go back to Jasper though and make sure the pack didn't get to him or anything." Jacob reached out and hooks his index finger with Edwards. The action causing a slight chuckle to escape the other.

"I don't think the pack will do anything to him." Edward stepped closer so their shoulders were brushing and headed off into the direction of the small clearing.

"Probably not but we did kind of leave abruptly don't you think?" He raised his eyebrow at Edward.

"That was pretty childish wasn't it?"

"Just a bit. But I think he'll understand." Jacob whistled the tune from the song and tried to hide his smile as Edward started to softly sing the words.

"Heart beats fast  
>Colors and promises<br>How to be brave  
>How can I love when I'm afraid to fall<br>But watching you stand alone  
>All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow<br>One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I love you for a thousand more<p>

Time stands still  
>Beauty in all (s)he is<br>I will be brave  
>I will not let anything take away<br>What's standing in front of me  
>Every breath<br>Every hour has come to this  
>One step closer<p>

I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I love you for a thousand more<p>

And all along I believed I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I love you for a thousand more<p>

One step closer  
>One step closer<p>

I have died everyday waiting for you  
>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<br>For a thousand years  
>I love you for a thousand more<p>

And all along I believed I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I love you for a thousand more"<p>

Jacob pulled Edward closer and wrapped his arm around his shoulders planting a kiss on the others head. Everything was awesome and life couldn't be better for him. _Wonder what Edward's family will say about this._

He felt the other tense and realized he had let that thought slip pass.

"Oh fuck."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to my wonderful friend Jacqui for helping some. Love you girl. Song in the first chapter was 'a thousand years' by Christina Perri. She has amazing vocals. This is also my first time with a big story so sorry if it's a little choppy. I kept getting distracted and forgetting certain details. Again sorry. Hope you like it.

~.~.~.~.~

After they had settled things with Jasper and left to walk around for a bit they finally came to a road and decided to follow it for a ways.

"Do you think the rest of your family will be ok with everything that's happened?" Jacob had their hands linked and was basking in the effects of the simple gesture. Edward liked him somewhat and he was ecstatic about that. Nothing could be more perfect than what they were doing right at that moment.

"I think if we explain the situation to them then they might be more inclined to understand what's happening." Edward was staring at the dark road but had his cocked in Jacobs direct. "We also have Jasper on our side so it will be easier what with him being able to calm everybody down."

"I'm glad Jasper and I teamed up. He helped a lot don't you think?" Jacob gave Ed a sweet grin and earned a punch to his arm and laughed at the slight sting. "Ed babe didn't know you were the abusive sort."

"Don't be stupid Jake that small punch is like a flick to a human." Jacob snorted at the statement and stopped walking.

"I am somewhat of a human still you know. I just happen to shift into a huge ass wolf when I feel the urge to do so." Edward stopped and stood in front of Jacob tilting his head to look up at the other.

"That is true I suppose." Edward murmured almost to himself. He seemed to be thinking pretty hard so Jacob wrapped his arms around Edward's waist and pulled the other to him.

"Don't worry though I can handle anything you can dish out. Probably even beat you in a wrestling match." Jacob thumped his fist against his chest and waggled his brows at the other.

"I highly doubt that. Emmett can hardly win at times." Edward resumed walking in a certain direction and smirked a little when he noticed Jacob trailing slowly behind him. "If you don't stop looking at my ass you'll trip and hurt yourself."

"Emmett goofs off to much. I remember when we had to do the training with your family. He probably could take you if he was serious. Plus I like your ass it's pretty nice." Jacob winked at the slightly shocked look on Edward's face and stepped around the other continuing on the way. "So where are we going?"

"I thought we could head back to the house. Everybody's out hunting and I highly doubt Jasper returned to the house. He probably didn't feed before helping you." Edward lightly kicked a rock and watched as it sailed through the air and made impact with a car coming around the corner ahead of them. "Oh shit!" Both made a dive into the bushes on the side of the road and watched as the car screeched to a halt and a middle aged man with a beer belly got out and examined the dent.

"Mother fucker! Where the fuck did that shit come from?" The man looked at the dent a second longer before turning and scanning the sides of the street. Swearing again he kicked his tire rim and climbed back into the vehicle before speeding off.

Laughing out loud (lol hahaha…sorry again) they both climbed out of their hiding spots and continued to the Cullen house. Joking about the incident neither noticed as their hands reached for the others and soon they were walking hand in hand in silence occasionally letting out random chuckles.

"Holy crap Ed. That was amazing." Jacob couldn't help the huge grin that was plastered to his face as he looked at the other boy.

"That was pretty awesome." Edward squeezed the others hand and smiled slyly up at the other, "He was so mad. His head was worse than Bella's father's when he watched sports."

"I don't doubt that. My dad though lets it all out as he's watching them." Jacob returned the squeeze and turned his head back to the land in front of him. "Oh look at that. We're here." He blinked in slight surprise before shaking his head and letting go of Edwards hand. He didn't miss the look of disappointment the other showed nor the slight pout. "Don't pout."

"What?" Edward looked genuinely surprised by the statement and Jacob couldn't help but poke the others full bottom lip.

"Pout. Don't." He continued to poke at the bottom lip before deciding to try to force it back up. Pressing on it he patted himself on the back as it smoothed out some and almost died as it popped back out when he released it. "Damn it Ed. Stop. It's too cute."

"I can't help it Jacob. Could you please stop poking my lip it's annoying." Edward couldn't help it if his lip poked out some. He supposed he had what some girl would call 'natural pouty lips' but he had never heard anybody complain about them before. "Jake. Stop it."

"I have an idea!" Jacob got a devious look in his eyes as he leaned slightly toward the other and Edward's lifeless heart about dropped out of his chest. Was Jacob going to do what he thought he was? Quickly trying to scan the others head he realized the block was as solid as earlier and almost swore out loud when Jacob got a little closer. Not expecting what was about to happen he was totally unprepared when…Jacob smashed his hand over his lips.

Blank eyes met happy brown as they stared at each other. Jacob looked pretty damn proud of himself at the moment.

"All better. Now I won't be tempted to throw you on the nearest bed and have my wicked wolfish way with you!" Jacob nodded and kept smiling until he felt something nibbling at the palm of his hand. He stopped and looked down to see Edwards eyes glint in the moon light as the nibbling continued. Warm brown eyes turned a deeper brown as they took in the sensation of the others actions. Voice dropping to a husky dark tone he stepped closer until his body was lightly pressed up to the others and whispered lightly, "Keep doing that and I will be having my way with you consent or not." Feeling the other stop he smirked and dropped his hand. He was sure if Edward could the other would be beet red as he looked over to the house with apparent fascination.

"Well should we go inside? I can make you something to eat if you're hungry. It will be morning in a few." Edward started the trek up the drive and didn't look back to see if the other was following. He already knew.

"That sounds like a plan." The husky voice was still there and Jacob's smirk widened as he saw the other shake his head afterwards. Taking the steps they entered the unlocked house and made their way to the fully stocked kitchen.

"We cooked sometimes for Bella when she was here." Edward explained as he gathered all the things to make waffles with.

"Hm. Seems like Bella was here more than I thought." Jacob took a seat at a bar stool and watched the other as he got to making the batter and heating up the waffle maker.

"She used to stay the night sometimes. We had to tell Charlie that she was staying with Alice of course but we had a bed set up in my room so she could sleep in there." Edward had his back turned and was studying the cook book he had found sitting on the counter that Esme used.

"Your room? Where is that?" Jacob felt the perverted grin make its way to his lips and didn't bother to stop it as it fully emerged. God Edward was so hot standing there. He couldn't help the urge to just pull the other over and have his wicked way with him. He couldn't help it. He blamed the imprint but he knew it was all him as he continued to watch the other.

"Upstairs. I guess we will have to move the bed since Bella won't be using it much anymore." Edward frowned and poured some batter into the maker. Setting it down he started cleaning up the things he had used.

"Will I be able to see it?" Jacob was now watching the waffle maker. Damn. The thing had only started but it was already making his mouth water. Waffles made him think of the 'Do you like Waffles?' song though and he let a silly smile grace his face as he hummed the tune to the song.

"The bed? If you want to I guess so."

"I didn't mean the bed. I meant the room." Do you like waffles? Yeah we like waffles. Do you like pancakes? Yeah we like pancakes. Do you like French toast? Yeah we like French toast. Do do da do do. Can't wait to get a mouthful! Waffles! Oh god he was such a kid. But he loved that song.

"Oh. It's not that clean but yeah after you eat of course." Edward went to check the waffle and slid it out. Repeating the action until the batter was all gone he grabbed the butter and the syrup before placing the food and some utensils in front of the other.

"This looks awesome Ed." Jacob buttered a few pieces before picking up the bottle upending it he poured a huge amount on the stack and proceeded to stuff his face. Watching the way Bella ate and then watching what was happening in front of him made Edward shift his eyes to a focal point on a different wall. It was like a train wreck waiting to happen. As long though as the food was eaten then he didn't care.

"Finished," taking the plate to the sink Jacob washed and dried the dishes before putting them away where he had seen Edward take them from. "Are you going to show me around now? Or just showing me to your room is fine too if you don't want to take me around."

"I'll show you around if you want." Nodding slightly they walked around the building. Jacob would touch something like a vase and then immediately snatch his hand away when Edward would tell him it was an original. He knew these were nice things but damn everything was so valuable. Finally heading up the stairs they made their way down the halls as Edward showed him Jasper's and Alice's room and then Rosalie's and Emmett's. Continuing on they came to a closed door and Edward spun around with his hand on the knob. Pressing his back to the door he gazed up at Jacob and sighed.

"This is my room." Leaning back the door silently opened and Jacob was awed with the amount of windows in it. This room was like a peeping toms wet dream. He glanced at the top to see if there were any blinds and almost sighed in relief when there were. Not that he had much to worry about. I mean Edward was a freaking vampire he could probably hear the guy or girl from miles away what with his hearing and his mind reading.

"What are you thinking?" Edward was behind him leaning against the large wooden bed frame. Jacob walked to him and placed his hands around the others waist.

"I was thinking that this room is perfect for peeping toms. You could probably see everything in here from outside." Jacob tightened his grip and tried not to let his hands wander over the pale body in his arms.

"I never thought of it that way before." Edward looked over at the windows worriedly. It was an interesting thought but surely nobody would take a trek through the heavy woods just to look in his window, right? Right. He nodded to himself before slipping out of Jacobs grip and striding to the windows. Now that that thought was in his head he pulled the blinds on all the windows down and returned to Jacob. Sliding his arms around the taller ones waist he rested his head on the wolf man's chest and listened to the strong beat of the others heart.

"See. I can't believe you missed something like that though when choosing the room. Pretty careless for a vampire I think." Jacob turned and plopped onto the bed. Briefly he wondered if there were any bodily fluids on the bed but dismissed that thought as soon as it entered. Bella wouldn't do that with all the other vamps lurking in the house. Looking back to make sure he noticed the bed was neatly made and flopped back onto it, arms splayed out to the sides and feet dangling over the edge on the floor.

"Make yourself at home then." Edward chuckled and lightly placed himself alongside the other.

"Don't mind if I do." Throwing his arm around he grabbed the other and pulled him to his side. Fitting Edward how he saw fit he snuggled down and breathed the slightly sweet smell in. It amazed him that they had gotten along so well he had thought there would be a huge fight and a lot of curse words but surprisingly everything was calm and it felt natural. Like they had been doing this for months rather than just a day or two.

~.~.~.~.~

Edward settled into being pressed into Jacob's side and rested his head on the arm that pillowed his head. He let out an unneeded sigh and shifted slightly closer with his eyes closed. If he was a human he would have been drifting off to sleep but since he couldn't he just rested there with other. It was nice. Nicer than when he would snuggle with Bella or any of the others he had tried to have relationships with in the past. With Jacob he felt like he was the one being protected for once and it felt nice not being the one that had to do the protecting for once in the relationship. Edward paused for a split second and thought about that thought. Were they in a relationship? He knew he was Jacob's imprint but nothing had been established between them yet.

"Are we together?" Edward kept his eyes closed and his face pressed into the others rib cage. He didn't want to move from where he was. He felt safe and comforted.

"I guess so. Do you want to be?" Jacob lifted his hand from the arm pillowing the other and ran it through the bronze locks.

"That would be nice. You make me feel safe and it's nice." Edward nuzzled into the touch and almost let out a moan at the head rubbing. Jacob's hands were incredibly warm and they left and warm trail were they touched him. Feeling slightly hazy from the touch he placed a kiss to the others ribs and almost smiled at the sharp intake of breath he earned. Doing it again he felt the fingers tighten their grip and gasped at the tug. Placing light kisses to the rib area he felt his senses start to cloud with arousal as he heard Jacob let out a pleased sigh. Taking the next step he nipped the clothed skin and was awarded with a moan and almost let out a squeak when Jacob suddenly shifted and slammed him on his back and glared down at him from above.

"I think you should stop Edward." His voice had gone back to the husky tone from earlier and Edward couldn't stop the small sound that escaped the lips. Jesus he was acting like a bitch in heat. Wait. He paused was he? He knew Jacob was the rightful Alpha of his pack but still why was he acting so needy? Maybe it was the imprints effects on him? He tried to think of something Carlisle had told them about the wolves and their imprints and almost groaned. There was something about the smaller of the two would be the more submissive in the relationship. Fuck. But would it be so bad to let Jacob take care of him for once and not be the one to be depended on. He realized that he kind of liked it when Jacob was looming over him like he was now and smiled up at the other.

"Jacob?" Edward was going to milk this for all it was worth. He may be the submissive in this little arrangement but he sure as hell was going to make sure he had Jacob wrapped around his little finger soon.

"Yes?" Jacob had his eyebrow quirked and his head slightly tilted.

"I don't think I want to stop." Lifting his hand he trailed it down the others muscled chest and abs repeating the motion over and over. Jacob was ripped as all hell and Edward let out a huff as hand traced the abs and felt them twitch under his fingers. He wasn't stupid. He knew Jacob was hot. He heard it from a lot of women's thoughts and it made him realize that yes Jacob was hot and yes he felt an attraction to the other. Of course he kept those parts hidden when talking to Jacob or interacting with him but when Jacob had stepped into his house he couldn't help but play the song and sing for the other. There was just something about him that was different and now he knew that it was because of the imprint. But he also knew that even without the imprint he would have somehow found a way to tell Jacob that he felt a pull towards him like none other.

"Isn't it a little soon to be doing anything?" Jacob shivered and lowered himself a fraction more towards the one under him.

"I think we've known each other long enough. Just before our relationship was more towards violence and now it's not." Edward brought both hands up and cupped the others face. Tilting his head up he brushed his lips lightly over the others and felt warm air puff out onto his lips making him salivate at the feeling. Not waiting a second more he pressed his mouth fully to the others and let out a moan that resembled the one Jacob released at the same moment. Feeling a hot tongue slid over his bottom lip he parted his and met the other half way. Groaning out his hands fumbled before finding the bottom of the tight shirt Jacob was wearing. Yanking it up he released Jacobs lips and slid the shirt over the others chest and tugged when Jacob didn't move his arms fast enough to remove the piece of clothing.

Satisfied once it was off he gripped the others upper arms and grinned sweetly before flipping them over and straddling Jacobs hips. Jacob smirked up at him and rested his hands on his waist. He would let Edward set the pace this time but next time he was going to be in charge. Placing his hands on the bottom of his shirt Edward slowly dragged the material up and over his head throwing it to the side. Hands returned to the darker skin and Edward leaned over slightly so his mouth was close to Jacob's ear.

"I've only been with women in the past so be patient with me love." Edward brushed his lips against the others cheek and placed a light kiss there before trailing down to Jacobs mouth where he placed light kisses repeatedly too.

"Never been with anyone but I understand go at your own pace." Jacob wasn't embarrassed that he was a virgin well he had touched himself before but then again what seventeen year old didn't? Well except abstinent people. Probably.

"Thank you." Edward pressed a heated kiss to the younger's lips and melted into the kiss. Kissing Jacob was way different than anyone else's he could feel the heat and passion in it as they continued. Breaking away he smoothed his hands down the others stomach shifting his lower body he let out a moan as his ass brushed against the hard bulge in the other jeans. Grinding back again he let out a breathy pant as he felt his hole clench at the thought of Jacob being buried inside of him. God this was driving him crazy. Deciding to skip the foreplay he shifted again and unbuttoned his jeans before sliding off the bed to remove his shoes and socks followed by his jeans and boxers not waiting for Jacob to process what was happening he tore off the others shoes, socks, and pants. Groaning when he realized Jake wasn't wearing any underwear he crawled up and positioned himself back on the others hips.

"You don't need to prepare me or anything. It'll be like a pinch and that's it." Jacob frowned for a second and nodded his head after a slight pause and gripped Edward's hips. Positioning himself he pulled Edward down into a heated kiss full of grunts and breathy moans as a distraction before slamming into the body above him. Feeling the cock buried inside him Edward winced slightly and nibbled his lips. Fuck it was more than a pinching feeling. He didn't think it would hurt him more seeing as he wasn't human but the burn from the entrance and the slight throbbing weren't going away as he sat there. Deciding to sit for a second he breathed in and out deeply until he felt his body relax and shifted his hips forward. Jacob for his part was quiet as he waited for Edward to make the first move after he had entered.

Edward was so tight but he had to remain calm or he was going to blow his load and he didn't want that so he took deep breaths like Edward was and twitched when Edward decided to shift on top of him. Keeping his hands on the bed by Jacobs head Edward lifted his hips slowly and pushed back down to test the feeling of being so full. Deciding it wasn't bad he proceeded to rotate his hips as he sat there and let out a sigh.

Feeling Jacob's hands grip his waist he nodded his head and was a little surprised when Jacob pulled him up and thrust him down as his hips thrust up.

"Fuck. Jacob. That feels good." Edward tilted his head back and his eyes rolled as Jacob set a faster pace as the minutes went by. "Ah ah ah ah fuck. Mm. feels so amazing. Right there fuck yeah." Feeling his prostate get nudged sent Edward to whole new level as his nails found purchase in Jacob's sides and scratched hard.

"Ed babe. So fucking tight. Can't believe we didn't get together sooner." Jacob tried to ignore the nails in his skin as he brutally thrust into the body above his. Edward was so deliciously wrapped around him that he felt himself draw closer to his climax sooner than he thought. It probably didn't help that Edward was making the most amazing noises. Who knew Edward was so vocal in bed? Jacob took it as a bonus though and continued thrusting.

Removing a hand from Jacob's side he gripped his neglected cock and furiously pumped himself as he tried to reach organism quicker. Feeling his peak reaching he tightened his anal passage around the hard organ inside him and let out a hoarse scream as he felt Jacob's release flow through him and dribble out some. Grunting he sped up his motions and screamed again as his release hit him and splattered all over Jacob's stomach and chest. Rolling to the side Edward let out a satisfied noise.

"That was awesome." Jacob turned his head towards Edward and gave him a boyish grin. Chuckling he noticed the wolf wasn't looking tired in the least bit and raised a brow at the other.

"Round two?"

"Round two. Fuck yeah." Edward smiled and rolled over the other.

"Round two it is then."

~.~.~.~.~.~

Jacob couldn't help the huge smile plastered on his face as they both walked out of the bathroom. Damn. Who knew Edward was so damn good at giving a blow job? Probably helped that there was no gag reflex but still it was damn hot.

"How many times do you think we did it?" Jacob pulled on his pants and sat on the bed. He was so relaxed that he probably wouldn't care if there was a zombie apocalypse going on outside those peeping tom windows.

"I don't really know. I lost count somewhere between the door sex and the floor sex." Edward smiled impishly and crawled onto Jacobs lap. Groaning Jacob leaned back on his hands and stared at the pale body above his.

"Again? I don't think I could cum again if I tried babe." Jacob huffed when Edward trailed his fingers over his chest. Edward was a fucking sex kitten. No lie.

"If you don't want to then I guess we don't have too." Edward slid off and reached for his boxers. Slipping them on and then his pants he pulled Jacob up from the bed and led him to the door. "We should get some food in you though it's a bit after noon."

Jacob followed behind the other willingly and they made their way down the stairs Edward pulling Jacob behind. Stopping at the foot of the stairs Edward paused and Jacob ran into him bouncing back slightly from the impact. Glancing to where Edward was looking Jacob almost laughed when he saw Edward's whole 'family' sitting in the living room trying to avoid looking at them. Jasper though was grinning and walked over patting Jacob on the shoulder in congratulations.

"I knew you two would be together sooner than later." Jasper gave Edward a smile and walked back over to Alice who was also smiling.

"Congratulations you two on your coupling," Alice's voice twinkled towards them. Jacob nodded at her and sent her a charming smile.

"Damn how many times did you guys go for? I mean we've only been here for a while but still the whole house almost reeks of it." Emmett exclaimed. Jacob winked at him and placed his finger to his lips.

"We don't know." Jacob nudged Edward and the other finally seemed to unfreeze before hurriedly walking towards the kitchen. Jacob followed at a slower pace and sat in the same spot as before.

"I can't believe I didn't hear them or anything." Edward set to making a huge sandwich for the boy.

"Well you were rather occupied." Jacob rested his head on his hand and watched through half lidded eyes.

"That doesn't matter. I still should have known. Just so you know they all approve of you. They think it's a little weird but I guess Alice already knew this was going to happen and they just figured me and Bella didn't click well. It's funny that they knew this before I knew." Edward placed the plate in front of Jacob and stared at his fingers resting on the counter.

"They wanted you to find out on your own. Nothing wrong with that at all Ed. If they would have told you or helped you out or even thought about it you probably would have rejected the thought and where would we be now? You would probably still be with Bella and I would have probably gone into a slight depression and slept with random dudes just to get my mind off you. But I am happy that you feel the same way for me. Do I love you? Kind of but I can't say the words yet and I'm pretty sure you're not ready either but we can work on this." Jacob finished off his sandwich before standing and walking over to Edward. Wrapping his arms around the bare torso he leaned his head on the others and just held him.

"Thank you Jacob. That was very insightful. I like you." Grinning up at the other he placed a light kiss to the others lips.

"I like you too." Jacob pressed a harder kiss to the vampire's lips and Edward moaned against him.

"Dudes! Fuckin' warn us before you have sex again! I think I got an ear full enough today already!" Emmett boomed. They parted when they heard him curse after and Esme scolding him. Carlisle started in on him and soon everybody in the living room were talking in loud voices. Chuckling the two in the kitchen kissed again.

And so they fell in love eventually and lived a long life together. Live long and prosper young ones.

The End.

_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart  
>But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start<span>_

_You put your arms around me  
>And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go<br>You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around?  
>I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown<em>

_I hope that you see right through my walls  
>I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling<br>I'll never let a love get so close  
>You put your arms around me and I'm home<em>

_The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved  
>I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone<em>

_You put your arms around me  
>And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go...<em>

_I hope that you see right through my walls  
>I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling<br>I'll never let a love get so close  
>You put your arms around me and I'm home<em>

_I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth  
>And I've never opened up<br>I've never truly loved 'til you put your arms around me  
>And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go<em>

_I hope that you see right through my walls  
>I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling<br>I'll never let a love get so close  
>You put your arms around me and I'm home<em>

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

Christina Perri- Arms

~.~.~.~.~

Thanks to everybody who reviews and all that. It's much appreciated and thank you.


End file.
